1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure having low parasitic capacitance, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display panel including the pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can be driven through a vertical electric field or a lateral electric field. Examples of a display medium driven by the vertical electric field include a twisted nematic (TN) LCD panel and a vertical alignment (VA) LCD panel. Examples of a display medium driven by the lateral electric field include an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD panel and a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel.
Using the FFS-LCD panel as an example, in one of the current manufacturing methods of a pixel structure, the drain electrode of the active device and the pixel electrode can be fabricated on the same level and be electrically connected to each other. For instance, the drain electrode can directly cover a portion of the pixel electrode or the pixel electrode can directly cover a portion of the drain electrode to make the two be electrically connected to each other. Generally, the direction of extension of the data line is parallel to the long side of the pixel electrode. As a result, when the data line and the drain electrode are fabricated at the same time and are located on the same level as the pixel electrode, parasitic capacitance between the data line and the pixel electrode causes considerable cross talk phenomenon. For instance, during operation of the pixel structure, a signal on the data line may interfere with the electric potential of the pixel electrode such that the electric potential of the pixel electrode is unstable, thereby affecting the driving state of the liquid crystal molecules and causing poor quality of the display image.